Extreme Warriors: Season 2/International Championship
The International Championship was the twelfth episode of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was designed in the same format as the Robot Wars War of Independence with competitors from both the US and UK competing for a spot to represent their country in the final round. The episode was first broadcast on TNN on June 24, 2002. Format This was a straight knockout competition between eight robots, four representing the US and four representing the UK with the fights of the first two rounds being fought between robots representing the same country. Only the final offered a US Vs UK encounter. Robots Competing UK Robots US Robots Round 1 Manta (US) vs Joker (US) As the battle began, both robots got their spinning weapons up to speed. Upon first impact, Manta's spinning blade impacted with Joker's, causing the latter to bounce up. Manta was able to push Joker towards the flame pit, but Joker dodged away. Manta then drove towards Sir Killalot and got caught in his embrace, with Joker trying to keep it boxed in, but Manta escaped. Joker continued to clash with Manta head on, but its disc appeared to be slightly lop-sided. Joker changed tactics and reversed into Manta, but this caused a slight bend in its rear armour. After driving over the flame pit again, Joker tried to attack a pursuing Manta, but Manta was so low that the attachments on Joker's blade could only scuff its armour. Manta continued to push Joker around before landing another powerful charge from behind, bending Joker's rear armour even more. As the two dodged each other again, Joker tried to reverse into Manta once more, but Manta turned and struck Joker's rear once more with its blade. With this impact, Joker lost all mobility, and as its disc slowly ground to a halt, Manta pushed it across the arena towards Sir Killalot. The house robot nudged Joker a few times, but was unable to grab it as Manta backed away. This didn't last long as Manta came on the attack again, forcing Joker into the angle grinders and the flame pit as Refbot counted it out, causing more damage to the rear. Sir Killalot came in and, just after Sgt. Bash activated the pit, picked up Joker by one of its attachments and lifted it up. This didn't work and Joker was dropped, so Sir Killalot grabbed it by the main body and spun it around. Sir Killalot picked up Joker once again and, despite calls by the audience and even the Sylvan Lake Robo Warriors to drop it in the pit, he dumped it out of the arena instead. Winner: Manta Tornado (UK) Vs Wowot (UK) As the battle began, Tornado backed away from Wowot before dodging around the side and pushing its opponent straight into one of the CPZs. Wowot did not make an attempt to move away until both Sir Killalot and Sgt. Bash had intercepted it. The latter dragged Wowot out of the corner and crumpled into its side, receiving a slam from Tornado in the process. After a few more slams from Tornado, Wowot was released, but seemed sluggish to respond as Tornado continued to push into it. It managed to drive up Wowot's wedge at one point, but the large jaw mechanism was simply held aloft and Tornado escaped. Tornado pushed Wowot from behind, damaging some rear armour and pushing it towards another CPZ. Wowot veered out of the way, but stopped moving, allowing Tornado to push it from the side back towards Sir Killalot's CPZ. Wowot was able to escape, but Sir Killalot simply dragged it back into his corner. Nonetheless, he was unable to actually grab hold of Wowot, who used its jaw mechanism to fend off attacks. Wowot made it to the centre of the arena, but by now its jaws were sagging on the ground. Tornado once again started pushing it from behind, before activating the pit. Wowot did not have full mobility and Tornado eventually lined it up and pushed it towards the pit, leaving one wheel stranded over. Another shove caused Wowot to tip into the pit and one more push on its own claw by Tornado finally got both wheels in, eliminating Wowot from the competition. Winner: Tornado General Chompsalot 2 (US) Vs Brawler (US) Brawler turned away from General Chompsalot 2 and drove into the arena wall. General Chompsalot 2 pursued Brawler quite sluggishly. Brawler began spinning and knocked into General Chompsalot 2, doing minimal damage. Brawler ran away from General Chompsalot 2 as it began to get closer. General Chompsalot 2 began to charge towards Brawler only for Brawler to evacuate the attack. Brawler began to spin again, this time tearing off the "tongue" of General Chompsalot 2 before fleeing. For a while General Chompsalot 2 chased after Brawler who ran away every time General Chompsalot 2 got close to it. General Chompsalot 2 grabbed hold of the spike weaponry of Brawler and both robots ended up spinning in circles because of it. General Chompsalot 2 managed to push Brawler into a CPZ, only for Brawler to get away and Sir Killalot to attack General Chompsalot 2. General Chompsalot 2 managed to get away from Sir Killalot and continued its hunt for Brawler. General Chompsalot 2 eventually managed to get hold of Brawler side-on. General Chompsalot 2 dragged Brawler towards the pit release button, and eventually managed to push the smaller robot into the pit, nearly going down itself. Despite futile attempts from Brawler, General Chompsalot 2 eventually escaped. Winner: General Chompsalot 2 Razer (UK) Vs Kat 3 (UK) Razer almost immediately attacked Kat 3's wheels, but at first did not succeed in getting hold of the wheels or any bit of armour. Kat 3 fired its axe but failed to get any effective hits. Razer came back in for another attack on Kat 3's wheels, this time getting a firm grip. Razer crushed the wheels a few times before backing away. Kat 3 turned in an attempted get away from Razer's crushing claw, however Razer slammed into Kat 3, getting it onto Razer's front wedge. Razer then crushed the front of the stranded Kat 3. Kat 3 slammed its axe down but this achieved nothing. Razer backed away before attacking the main body of Kat 3 however it didn't penetrate the armour, so it went back to attacking its wheel again. A few more attacks eventually rendered Kat 3 immobile. Refbot began counting Kat 3 out whilst Razer pushed it around and Sgt. Bash pressed the pit release button. Razer finished the battle off by pushing Kat 3 into the pit. Winner: Razer Semi Finals Manta (US) Vs General Chompsalot 2 (US) General Chompsalot had the faster start, but Manta was able to dodge around the side, and turned to strike its opponent's jaw with its blade. It then struck General Chompsalot 2 on the wheel, ripping off its eye hubcap, which resulted in Manta's blade getting jammed. General Chompsalot 2's attempts to attack only resulted in it driving over the top of Manta, who eventually got its blade spinning again. It then charged straight into General Chompsalot 2's mouth, which closed on the blade, leaving one of General Chompsalot 2's wheels spinning off the ground. Now locked together, General Chompsalot 2 appeared to be gaining the upper hand, and eventually pushed Manta into the the arena wall, releasing its grip. It quickly circled Manta and slammed front-on again, losing its tongue for the second time in two battles. However, Manta did not appear to be mobile, so General Chompsalot 2 gripped hold of its spinning blade and pushed it into the pit release bumper. As Dead Metal used his saw on Manta, General Chompsalot 2 dragged it away towards the opening pit and tried to push it in within the last ten seconds of the battle. Despite two attempts, where in one attempt, half of Manta was suspended above the pit, General Chompsalot 2 was not successful in pitting Manta and the fight went to the judges. Nevertheless, General Chompsalot 2 still won the Judges' decision. Winner: General Chompsalot 2 Tornado (UK) Vs Razer (UK) Tornado entered the arena with a horizontal flywheel mounted on a large cage-like structure that covered its entire body, specifically designed to combat Razer. As the battle began, Razer charged straight at Tornado. Although its crusher couldn't reach Tornado's body through the cage, it was able to push Tornado into a CPZ, knocking the chain off its opponent's flywheel in the process. Sgt. Bash did not come in to investigate until after the two robots had left the CPZ, and Tornado began to push Razer around the arena, Razer's claw unable to do anything. Tornado then pushed Razer into the Disc of Doom button, before dragging it away via the cage. It then made a frontal charge, straight up Razer's wedge, which allowed the world champion to get a small grip behind Tornado's flywheel. Tornado continued to push Razer towards Dead Metal's CPZ, but the house robot instead tried to attack Tornado's cage. The two robots escaped, but Dead Metal continued to follow and sawed into Tornado's frame. During the commotion, Razer managed to get its claw caught within the frame and it lifted Tornado up into the air, to the delight of Team Razer. Tornado's large frame nearly caused Razer to overbalance, and it was forced to let Tornado go, whereupon it was revealed that something had fallen out of one of the robots. Tornado then pushed Razer into Sgt. Bash's CPZ, but the house robot ignored Razer and instead tried to attack Tornado's frame, along with Dead Metal. Tornado pushed Razer into another CPZ, but the house robots proceeded to attack Tornado again, with Dead Metal burying his saw into Tornado's flywheel. Time ran out and the judges were called to make a decision. Deeming the attacks by the House Robots on Tornado unfair, they gave a split decision victory to Tornado, much to the displeasure of the audience. Unknown by the viewing public, it was later revealed there was a misunderstanding in regards to the item that fell out during the battle; the judges believed it was one of Razer's wheels, but when Team Razer addressed them, it was revealed to be Tornado's weapon motor instead. By this point, however, it was too late to overturn the decision. Winner: Tornado Final General Chompsalot 2 (US) Vs Tornado (UK) For this match, Tornado was now armed with the scoop. Immediately at the start, Tornado hit General Chompsalot 2 and flipped it over but General Chompsalot 2 was able to self-right. General Chompsalot 2 tried to bite into Tornado but Tornado managed to flip it over again and push it into the arena wall. Shunt came in to attack and General Chompsalot's jaws grappled onto the house robot's rear scoop. Tornado rammed General Chompsalot 2 again but General Chompsalot 2 remained stuck to Shunt. Refbot came in to separate the two robots as Tornado pressed the pit release button. Tornado then pushed General Chompsalot 2 towards the opening pit. General Chompsalot 2 teetered on the edge of the pit and tried to back away but its wheels couldn't get traction. Tornado rammed the back of General Chompsalot 2, finally pitting it. This meant that Tornado was the winner of the International Championship, on behalf of the United Kingdom. International Champion: Tornado Trivia *This episode marked the first ever appearance of Tornado's 'anti-crusher weapon', and the first of three occasions where it would be used against Razer. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Wars of Independence Category:International Events Category:Episodes to contain an OotA